Band of Brothers: The Visual Novel
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: Sona, Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki received a package containing a visual novel which they decided to take a peak...


Several people in the Student Council blinked as they look at the dubious package sitting at the President's desk. It had been sent to the school by a Japanese courier service, stating it was for the Student Council President Souna Shitori.

Souna Shitori, or known by her Devil name Sona Sitri, was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was the current president of the entire student body and is the current heiress to the Sitri Household. She had a height of 166 cm., making her a character of average height. She was also famous in the entire Academy for unearthly beauty and air of professionalism.

Standing right next to her was her Vice President and Queen of her peerage, Tsubaki Shinra. A young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She has a height of 170 cm. and she was one the most popular girls in the entire school alongside Sona Sitri.

On the other side of the couch, were 2 people that were also famous around Kuoh Academy.

The first one who sorted crimson colored hair was the number one popular student of Kuoh Academy and president of the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory. Just like Sona, she's the current heiress of the Gremory Household. She is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes inherited from her father, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand or ahoge sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face and has a height of 172 cm., giving her a tall slender figure.

Right next to her, was her Vice President and Queen Akeno Himejima. She is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She has a height is 168 cm., making her a woman of average height much like Sona Sitri.

Just like the other 3, she's also a popular student in school due to her outstanding beauty.

These 4 people were currently staring at the package, debating whether to open it up or informed it to their older siblings who hold some authority in the Underworld. Sona had already called every courier agencies associated in her Household, even those who are not, for some specifics or information regarding with the parcel that was delivered to her office. All of them had informed her of one thing.

None of them had delivered such item.

This reveal of information caused a wary tension with both occupants. At first, all of them thought that it came from their enemies, notably the Angels and Fallen Angels but after a rigorous investigation and checkups, the package didn't contain any kind or form of magic.

It was all in all, a regular package. But the question is, who could be its sender?

"Ara, I think this is from one of Sona's admirers?"

"Perhaps. Knowing Sona's fame, it should be the case."

"What do you thinks is inside, Kaichou?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Unwrapping the package, the Sitri heiress found a polymer DVD case with a foreground of 2 black haired lads dressed in Kuoh's male student uniform with one of them donning an eyeglasses. Sona's cheeks flared up momentarily as she saw the prominent looks of the models on the cover. On top portion of the case were the label "Band of Brothers: A Visual Novel".

"It seems that someone sent me a visual novel. Though this is not my cup of tea."

"I'll take a look!"

Saying this, Rias who has now starry eyes took the DVD case from Sona's fingertips earning a sigh from the bob cut girl. Having known Rias ever since from childhood, the Student Council knows her friends antics, especially her purely obsessive and always on the high passion for such media franchise.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes. Buchou sure is Buchou."

Akeno replied to her fellow Queen as they watched Rias tinkering the Student Council's video player like an overexcited child. Knowing what the Gremory heiress was trying to do, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona took a seat on the vacant couches. Rias followed, excitement written over her face and a remote on her hand, played the media player with no second thoughts. The large flat screen monitor breath alive as the title of the supposedly visual novel came to light.

 **Band of Brothers**

"Is this work about a story of brotherhood or something like that?"

"Who knows Akeno. But I'm betting this is gonna be good~!"

Rias giggled like child, earning a slight shake of heads from the Sitri group and an understandable smile from her Queen.

 **LIFE 0**

 **A boy with black hair and aqua eyes wearing a blue hooded shirt under a black coat exited a grocery store.**

 **His name was Ritsuka Tohsaka Kishinami. His parents and siblings at home called him "Rikka". He was a third year high school student who was currently attending at Kuoh Academy.**

As the face of the said lad was shown on the screen, tinges of red became visible on the cheeks of the four girls. It was evident that the looks of the boy had caused some admiration from both female teen Devils.

"Uhm, Kuoh Academy? As in our Kuoh Academy?"

Tsubaki who was still blushing, inquired to her fellow Devils about what they had just read. The others were also surprised by the mentioning of their school.

"A coincidence perhaps?"

"But if the Kuoh Academy stated here is in fact "Kuoh Academy"..."

"Even if it is, I don't recall having a student named Ritsuka Tohsaka Kishinami."

Sona pointed out, noting everyone that there was no such person with such name currently attending the school and everyone have to agree with her. Knowing the bob cut hair's duty, remembering the names of every student was a trivial matter fro the Sitri heiress.

 **Having inherited his mother's good looks, he became unexpectedly popular among the female students alongside with his brother Shiki. Thus earning them both the title "The Great Gentlemen of Kuoh".**

 **And every male's loathing and insecurities and jealousy.**

"So he and this Shiki is our counterpart Buchou."

"It seems Akeno. But there was no such thing right?"

Akeno could only nod to her Kings bewildered question. As far as the raven haired girl's knowledge, there was no such title circulating around the school premises. There was only one title and that was Yuuto Kiba's title as "Prince of Kuoh Academy".

 **Though lately his name become a hot topic in tandem with the Student Council's president, Souna Shitori. It was all about him being rejected by the bob cut haired woman which everyone mistook as a rejection of his "confession" for his "love" for the cool and strict 3rd most popular girl in school.**

"Eh? You rejected him Sona?"

"Such brutality, Kaichou."

"May I point out that there's no such thing like that ever happened here?"

"Unless its from... a parallel universe...?"

Tsubaki's response immediately caught everyone's attention, prompting Rias to stopped the video from playing. There eyes then hovered at the screen then at the DVD cover lying on top of the desk, all of it were full of contemplation and suspicion. For a moment they were silent. What Tsubaki said might be the only "acceptable" answer, even how absurd the idea was.

But they couldn't help but think. Yes, it has to be that.

"Should we..."

"Definitely, this... is something that needs the presence of higher authority."

As Sona begrudgingly punched the numbers of her sister on her phone, a familiar hand stopped her from pressing the send button.

"Rias?"

"Sona, aren't you curious? I mean all of you, aren't you all curious at all?"

Everyone then gazed at the frozen screen. Curiosity then began to creep on their thoughts as their minds were flooded with many "What If" scenarios. For Akeno, she was thinking about the possibility of her mother being alive. For Tsubaki, it was about her family accepting her despite her "cursed" talent. For Rias, it was all about the possibility of never getting engaged with a certain yakitori. And for Sona, it was about the possibility about her sister not being so overprotective.

With a nod that expressed a deeper understanding and agreement, the redhead then played the video once more.

 **In truth, the said rejection was about his application for the Student Council. Ritsuka once saw a recruitment flyer for the Student Council in which he immediately decided to give it a try.**

Everyone, especially Sona raised a brow at this. There was no way that the Student Council would shoo away people who are eager to join the organization unless it it was for the safety of the said individual.

 **Although he was turned down, he had gained some valuable insight during his meeting with the members of the Student Body.**

 **All of them were not humans.**

"Ah... it seems that Kaichou lost a potential member..."

Akeno commented with widened eyes, and almost everyone unconditionally nod their heads in recognition.

It only means that this Ritsuka person was no ordinary person. Sona wished that her other self would realize this.

 **He knew that the Age of the Gods still exist in this world. That fact was briefed concisely and explicitly to him and his siblings by their parents. Warning them not to associate with the supernatural side of the world.**

 **It also means restricting their abilities.**

"A possible magician huh? I wonder if Ritsuka-san will go to my other self..."

Rias playfully trailed off, her bluish orbs gazing at her bob cut haired best friend who only responded with a flick of her glasses.

"I won't be sure Rias. I could see that my other self will eventually find out about his abilities."

"Ufufu. I can't wait to see my other self having "fun" with him."

The Gremory Queen licked her lips with fascination, her mind going through various scenarios involving a whip and chains.

On the other end, Tsubaki thought what the sentence meant. Age of the Gods... it implies the current state of the world they were living in where Supernatural beings like herself walked side by side with mortals which is humanity. However the statement earlier, does it hint about a possible Age where Gods and the supernatural ceased to exist?

The former Shinra clan member couldn't fully accept such thoughts.

 **"Hmm?" said Ritsuka as he stopped on his tracks as he find himself at the entrance of Kuoh Town Central Park.**

 **"Why am I here...? Oh..."**

 **Ritsuka frowned as his answer to his query dawned onto him. He know what this scene meant from his parent's countless lessons. He was led there by something... or by someone.**

The four girls leaned closer, intrigued by the lad's statement.

 **Tightening his grip on the grocery bags, the black haired teen entered the park. The scene was quiet and solemn, with every leaves of plants and trees swayed briefly in the breeze's gentle touch. However, there were no people inside the park... as if it was deserted.**

"I don't like the sound of this."

Tsubaki commented much to everyone's agreement.

 **Ritsuka halted as he looked around his surroundings, "This felt like a Bounded Field of some sorts..."**

"Bounded Field? As in a magical barrier?"

Rias wondered. The term was unfamiliar to her despite being knowledgeable about human magic societies thanks to Mephistopheles, this was her first time hearing such phrase.

 **"Hey Issei-kun, could you do me a favour?"**

 **"Sure Yuuma-chan what is it?"**

At the notion of 2 familiar names, the four girls eyed with one another. They know this part of the story, mostly with Rias and Akeno. This was the time when the Fallen Angel Raynare killed the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

Both King and Queen of the Gremory peerage wonder if everything would happen like in their world, knowing that Ritsuka might try and intervene Raynare's plans. Sona and Tsubaki had another thoughts however. They were curious about the lad's abilities and the want to see it right before their eyes.

 **A feminine and masculine voice made its way to his ears, prompting Ritsuka to whirl his head to the location of the said articulated vocals. His aqua eyes immediately registered the figure of two persons.**

 **One was a girl with long black hair in a frilly dress and the other was a lad with brown hair in a casual outfit. Though the girl was new to him, Ritsuka knew the guy.**

 **Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year high school student and a schoolmate of his. The guy was an infamous figure in Kuoh Academy known for peeping girls in the club rooms, especially the Kendo Club and a proud member of the "Perverted Trio", a group who were fueled by their perversion and sexual fantasies to promote and legalized voyeurism in school.**

 **As for the black haired girl, Ritsuka didn't recognize her but as a Magus he didn't failed to notice that she wasn't human. As he crouched and hid under a pile of bush, the teen also noticed a small bat clinging upside down on a tree branch not far away from the two people in front of him. He could tell it was a Familiar at first glance, his family had a familiar too but it was a cat instead.**

"That didn't happen here."

Rias commented, pointing out the difference that she hadn't send her familiar to observe the interactions between Raynare and her Ise.

 **Through the information accumulated by his vision and observation, the black haired teen knew something about this scene was off and wrong even if his mind registered the scene unveiling in front of him as a date. And his suspicion was on the mark when he heard the girl's next words,**

 **"Will you die for me?"**

 **"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."**

 **He saw Issei's dumb and stupefied expression and it was understandable. That eerie request with an underlying cute tone accompanied by a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on the girl's face would send some confusion on someone like Issei, but not for someone like Ritsuka.**

"Gotta agree with him there. If I'm in Hyoudou's shoes I would be confused."

Tsubaki said as she eyed Ritsuka with curiosity and intrigued.

 _"Now what will you do?"_

 **The girl said the words again,"Will you die for me?". But this time, her words were very crisp and clear together with a haughty and sadistic laugh.**

 **From her back, a pair of black wings that reminiscent of a crow emerged. The crow-like feathered appendages started to flap as it made the girl to levitate slowly up in the air. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to Issei's feet who was staring owlishly at the sight behold to him.**

 **He couldn't blame the pervert. The setting sun behind the winged lady served as a perfect backdrop like one the scenes from a fantasy story.**

 **"She's a Fallen Angel...?"**

 **Ritsuka could only whisper as he was also surprised a little by this. He never expected to encounter a being that was banished from the Heavens and only existed in the Bible.**

"I take it that this is the first time that the main character had a close up look with a Fallen Angel."

Sona flickered her glasses as she give her opinion. In her mind, she deduced that Ritsuka was somehow a pampered child. She could be wrong though.

 ** _"Well if I think about the Student Council and what they_ are _and how this world is still in the Age of the Gods, this shouldn't be surprising."_ he mentally noted as his hand grabbed something hard on his left chest pocket while taking off the pendant from his neck.**

The Devils' eyes then went to the heart shaped pendant that Ritsuka grasped from his neck. They could all agree that the ornament was beautifully crafted by a master jeweler.

 **"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."**

 **The girl who was now transformed into an adult woman said in a very cold tone as her mouth formed a cold smile. A buzzing sound vibrated in the air as a red purplish light appeared in her hands.**

 ** _"Is that a spear of light?"_ thought Ritsuka as he eyed the woman's movements with his aqua eyes, his right hand clenching an emerald gem.**

"That green emerald... something tells me that he's gonna do something with it."

Akeno commented, intrigued evident in her eyes.

 **The sound of heated wind became prevalent as the Fallen Angel woman threw her light spear at the still stunned and bewildered Issei Hyoudou, with a perfect aim in his stomach.**

 **However, the lance didn't hit its intended target as it was blocked by a 3 meter by 1 meter sized emerald shield. The Fallen Angel of course, was surprised by this.**

The Devils were also surprised by this. They knew it was Ritsuka's doing, seeing how the lad had prepared an emerald gem beforehand.

"Amazing... A magic that used jewelries."

"I'm quite surprised. I never heard such magic before."

Rias although somewhat surprised, said with interest. Her eyes were glimmering as if she just found something peculiar and a potential member for her peerage. Of course, Sona didn't failed to notice the glint in her friend's eyes.

"If your thinking of your other self recruiting him, I apologize Rias but that won't happen."

"Ohh... How can you say so Sona?"

"Because I'm sure that my other self will be the one to recruit him."

Sparks were flying as both heiresses exchanged stares with one another. Their Queens backed a little from the intense showdown although both of them were internally cheering for their respective mistresses.

 **"Is that your Sacred Gear?" Astonishment coated her words as she spat her query towards the brunette boy who only stood still at the pavement. "Even if you already awakened it, it looks like a Shield-type Sacred Gear. A low class one. No matter."**

"Did she just mistaken it as a Sacred Gear?"

Tsubaki said with bewilderment, unable to comprehend how Raynare mistook the magic shield as a Sacred Gear. Although there are some Barrier-type Sacred Gears, people like Raynare should know how to distinguish one from a pure mana induced shield.

"Ara, it seems that Ritsuka-san is a good trickster. Fufu, I wonder how good is he being a "trickster"?"

The Gremory Queen licked her lips, her purplish eyes glued to the screen.

 **Two spears of light materialized in the air, its pointed tips stared directly at Issei.**

 **"DIE!" And the Fallen threw the spears at the shield in front of a frozen Issei Hyoudou. The same time she saw her spears made contact with the shield she concluded as a Sacred Gear, her purplish orbs caught a glimpse of a red stone that looked like a ruby in front of her.**

 **"Wha-"**

 **Her words died in her throat as her ears registered a loud exploding noise followed by a burning sensation creeping all over her body that made her to shriek in pain.**

The girls internally cringed as they saw Raynare being eaten alive by a powerful blaze all the while taking a mental note on Ritsuka's abilities.

 **"GAH!"**

 **Landing down and tumbling on the ground the Fallen Angel Yuuma rolled over the dirt, trying to get rid of the blazing flames that encapsulated her. When she managed to extinguish the flames, she tried to get up only to notice a much more stronger barrier erected in her surroundings, overwriting the barrier that she installed.**

 **"Issei Hyoudou!"**

 **She blurted with a wretched and angry spat, deducing the damage that she sustained earlier was the boy's doing, only for her eyes to widen when a figure of a taller lad stood in front of her target who happened to be lying in the ground unconscious.**

 **"W-who are you?" She asked, still with an angry hissed hidden in her voice. Her finger twitched as she saw the newcomer tossing an amethyst colored stone in his right hand.**

"Here comes another one."

Sona said as she flicked her glasses. First the emerald gem creates a magical shield while the ruby ones exploded some flames and now seeing another gem on the lad's hand, an amethyst, the Sitri heiress was eager to learn its capabilities.

 **Ritsuka Tohsaka Kishinami undid his gem tossing quirk as he let the amethyst gem flew off from his fingers grasps, sending it towards the Fallen Angel's forehead and detonating it.**

 **Upon detonation, the jewel shattered into a cloud of purple shards. The crow-winged lady immediately found her body from neck to toe encased in a dome of heavy Amethyst. She tried to break free by releasing her stored Light energy however...**

 **"Eh?"**

 **...The dome just absorbed her powers into the purple stone's structure. As emotions of fear and trepidation began to emerged in her face, she felt a touching sensation on her chin. Yuuma's purplish orb was then met by aqua ones who only escape the said words from his mouth,**

 **"Just a Magus passing by."**

The video then blacked out, indicating the end of the chapter. The Devils were very impressed by what they saw, especially that one attack that can encase someone while cancelling their enemies powers and nullifying him. All four of them despite their different reasoning, had the same thoughts running inside their heads. Their eyes glimmered with intrigue.

 _"I want him!"_


End file.
